Becoming Ended
by 4biddnLoveCanBOvercomB.A-E.B
Summary: Takes place Second Season. Last Episode. AFTER Becoming Part one when ANGEL AND SPIKE HAVE STOLEN THE DEMON ACATHLA. What if Angel didn't die? What if Giles didn't tell Angel how to awaken Acathla. IT ALL HAPPENES DIFFERENTLY...
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I am not the best writer. I hope everyone likes the beginning of this. Please let me know what you think. Honestly. I loved both of these episodes. Becoming Part one and two. Mine takes off after Becoming Part one. Leaving it open for me to go my own direction. if things happened differently. Thanks all who read this. _

Becoming Ended

Prologue:

"Aw Damnit! I hate when they just have to share the dirt with me." I stated as the last of four vampires turned to dust in front of me. I was so busy staking I didn't notice they got dirt all over my jacket…again. "Why can't vampires be clean…and you know smell nice; or at least not smell dead" I said to myself pretty much knowing the answer why "Just cuz you know their dead...don't mean hygiene rules just fly out the window." I finished as I started wiping the dirt away and glanced for a place to sit down near a fresh grave. I had to work alone so often I got used to talking to myself. I'm pretty sure even if my friends were here they would just nod in aggreeance with me.

I sat in the Restfield Cemetery once again. Twirling Mr. Pointy in one hand, while the other brushed the remaining dirt off my jacket. Sitting on what seemed to say James Whorlkin's headstone, the headstone was so chipped already I could barely read it. Waiting for yet another vampire to wake his ass up and come out and play. "C'mon James…there's a whole lot I'd rather be doing right now." I'd been patrolling for nearly 4 hours now. Restfield was my last stop. Giles reminded me there were quite a few mysterious deaths in the last few days around this area. Had to make sure I stayed long enough to get them all.

I was wearing my favorite black leather jacket, a tight pink sleeveless top and my black knee length spandex; with my hair pulled back in a pony tail; Easiest clothes to wear when rolling around with the vamps. I was also wearing my new amazingly white tennis shoes. Oh how I wish I could be wearing stilettos…maybe someday…when I have time to think about that sort of thing. I kept looking at my nails, trying to figure what color I would use next, light blue, turquoise maybe. Assuming I would be alive tomorrow. Being a slayer you never know.

So there I sat just waiting and letting my mind wander a bit. I have been sitting here so long now I started reminiscing. Thinking how lucky I was to even be alive right now. Having died once already for like 2 minutes was enough dead time for me. Just to think, if it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't even be here. First time I died, Xander saved my life with CPR. This last time was worse then the first. If it weren't for Willow I'd be 6 feet under waiting to come out and play with Mr. Pointy, while Angel killed all my friends. For a moment I caught myself thinking out loud. "Angel..." I said softly "Where are you?"

Chapter One

I ran my hands through Kendra's hair. Mourning the death of yet another Slayer. Realizing how foolish I was to believe Angelus...to meet him there when it was obviously a trap. Kendra was gone. Angelus had to die. It hurt my heart to even think about it. Angel…no he wasn't Angel. He was Angelus. He sent Drusilla here to kill Kendra. Not only that, I couldn't see any of my friends.

The police showed up shortly after. I told them what happened. How I had showed up moments before them and found her that way. Luckily they believed me. Being arrested wasn't something I could go through right now.

"Ah" I heard a voice shriek in pain. I looked up and saw Xander trying his best to stand up at the base of the stairs. Using the broken table for support. The police and I ran over to him. "Xander...are you okay?" His arm appeared to be broken but otherwise he was okay. "Where's Willow? Giles? Everybody?" I looked at Xander with so much fear in his eyes.

"They took him… Giles. Willow should be here somewhere." He said. I searched frantically, screaming at the cops that were already looking to keep looking. Knowing when Xander said they...that he meant Drusilla and her gang. I didn't tell the police that.

"Willow" I kept shouting.

Officer Peterson responded "Here" he shouted "we have a live one over here". I wanted to run and leap over the library railing just to get to her that much faster. With cops around I knew I couldn't, so I just ran. Officer Peterson was pulling the bookshelf the rest of the way off of Willow just as I got up there to help him.

"Willow" I said softly with no response. She had a gash on her forehead, and she wasn't responding. Officer Peterson called for back up. More officers rushed in. I heard an ambulance outside. "Xander...you get on the ambulance with Willow" I called. "I'll meet you guys there." Not Willow…and Giles was taken. I couldn't bare the thought. So I didn't. There was no more I could do here. I had to find Giles.

"Wait mam" Officer Peterson yelled. "We have some quest..." I was gone before he could finish his sentence.

I ran. I was running so fast. Air passing through me…not finding it hard to breathe as most would. Once again I let my guard down. This time Angel hurt my friends, not just me. Why? I thought. If he wants me…he should just attack me. I knew he was doing it to get to me. It was working. As much as I denied my friends had anything to do with this. I knew they had everything to do with this. I was so full of rage, I had to kill something. I had to do something. So I just ran. I ran every place I remembered seeing Angelus or Spike. The factory, Angel's apartment…the sewers. No Giles. I realized I wasn't thinking, just searching frantically. When I finally stopped running I wasn't far from the hospital. I decided I better check on my friends. Get as much info I could from them in order to figure this out. "Giles" I whispered... "Please be alive".

As I walked through the hospital looking for Xander and Willow, I remembered how much I hated being there. Not only as a child, but even now these places creeped me out. I know I deal with death everyday. But this is a different kind. Especially when it involves my friends.

"Buffy" I heard behind me. I turned slowly to see Xander coming towards me.

"God Xander" I hugged him with all my might. "How is she?"

"Doctors said she is in a coma. They won't know much else unless she wakes up. They said the longer she is out…the more damage." He couldn't finish what he was saying, his brow just dropped and he hugged me again. Not wanting to grasp the idea that Willow might not wake up. I had to see her.

"Let's go" I said. "Still no word from Giles?"

"No. Nothing. What do you think they want with him?"

"I don't know. Knowing Angel, he is probably just doing this to hurt me. Unless… he thinks Giles knows how to wake Acathla?" Oh No! I thought. "That's it, they must need him. Angelus would have awaked Acathla by now. He doesn't know how. He must think Giles knows something."

"Does he?" Xander questioned, hoping that answer was that he didn't.

"I don't know. He never said. Oh God Xander, what if he doesn't know anything and Angel has already killed him?" I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Buffy…It's okay. He'll be okay," Xander tried to calm me as we walked in to Willows room, sitting adjacent from one another.

"We don't know that".

"Don't know what?" Oz appeared in the room, breathing heavily, Cordelia breathing equally hard behind him.

"Oh god." Oz gasped seeing Willow in the hospital bed as he moved to be by her side. "When we stopped running we realized Willow and Xander weren't with us. By the time we came back to the library everyone was gone."

"Except Snyder" Cordelia chimed in. "He said everyone had been taken to the hospital, we just didn't know who everyone was."

"I feel like an idiot." Oz stammered. "Look at her. I can't believe I left her there."

"It's not your fault Oz. It's mine. I let Angel get under my skin. And now Kendra is dead… and Giles is missing." I looked straight ahead. Emotionless.

"Giles is missing?" Cordelia repeated.

"Yeah. I have already searched the usual places. But came up with nothing obviously. I was just telling Xander that they must need him to help awaken Acathla. Looks like our initial plan isn't going very well. Now with Willow being…" I looked at the floor. I still couldn't handle the fact that I let this happen.

"With Willow being what?" Willow said so faintly we barely heard. We hadn't even noticed she had been moving ever so slightly for the last few minutes, trying to say something.

"Willow...Oh thank god." I ran over to her bed side and looked at her with eyes ready to run over with tears. Only then did I notice that Oz and Xander were leaning onto the bed smothering her with hugs and words of relief.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Strangely enough, I am okay. Little bit of a headache. Thanks to Drusilla. Wait…I don't remember. Did we finish the spell? Did it work? Did I hear you guys say Giles is missing?" Her questions made me want to explode. I still had not come to the realization of what had happened.

"Yeah. Drusilla killed Kendra and took Giles." Xander quickly responded.

"What? Kendra. Oh God. What are we going to do Buffy?" Willow searched my eyes for an answer. With as much strength in my body I could form I responded.

"You know what..."

I put aside my love for Angel, my feelings of loss, and the pain I felt not knowing if my mom was okay. I hadn't talked to her in days. She must be so worried not knowing where I am. Who I am. But right now I put all those feelings aside. I had to save the world…again.

"Don't worry you guys. I have had enough. Angel and Spike are going down. We have to stop them before they awake Acathla. I know what I have to do."

My friends stared at me. They knew as well. I had to kill Angel, the man I loved. I knew it wasn't him. I knew this day would come sooner or later. I hated even thinking about hurting him. A part of me still hoped. Hoped we would find a way. Cordelia held onto Xander. Oz sitting next to the bedside holding onto Willow. My friends were alive. They were okay. I had to save Giles. He wasn't just a friend. He was like a father to me. Just when I was about to tell them my plan we all heard a voice no one expected.


	2. Chapter 1 Cont

_Authors Note: Hopefully this all is running together smoothly. Let me know._

"Don't be so sure about that pet." The man said sweetly.

"Spike." Finally something I could kill I thought. After everything he alone had put me through. Trying to kill me numerous times, scaring my mother, my friends. He had the nerve to show up at the hospital when his girlfriend Drusilla was the reason we were all there. I was ready to rip his head off while I staked him. Just to feel remotely better about things. It would sure take care of a big part of my problem, just leaving Angel to deal with. I made sure my friends were out of the way and before Spike knew what hit him I had his face between my fist and the wall.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm not here to kill you pet. You or your little scoobies." Spike shrieked, not moving a muscle. Normally he and I would be dancing at this point. But he didn't move at all. Just let me smash his face into the wall as he tried to speak.

"Why should I care Spike, you have given me more then reason to kill you?" I leaned down just a bit to get Mr. Pointy, Kendra's Lucky stake out of the strap on my ankle. "You just hope I can show a little more mercy to Dru." I raised the stake ready to stake him from the back side, full force still holding him against the wall. Xander and Willow looked at me in approval. "Kill him Buffy" Xander remarked.

"I can help you stop Angel." Spike shouted quickly. I stopped the stake inches away from his heart. "What makes you think I need your help Spike?"

"Cuz right now Angel has got your itty bitty watcher tied up. Probably torturing him with a blow torch by now. And now that Kendra is dead I highly doubt you planned on waltzing in there guns a blazin. I can help you. Ever since Angelus came back, blabbing on about destroying the world an all, I got to thinkin. You know… I like this world. It has people… and I like people. You can't take him out yourself love." I slowly started to release my grip on his neck. The thought of Giles being tortured, I could barely stand to hear the words.

"I don't get it Spike, what do you get out of this?" I was still contemplating weather this was a bunch of bull shit, just another ploy. "Dru... Angel won't get off. I want things the way they were... before Angel. I'll help you kill Angel then Dru and I will skip town. Never to come back…I bloody well hope." Spike strangely seemed to be telling the truth. I released by grip and looked back at the gang watching in silence.

"Alright Spike" I said in a stern voice. I knew my choices were slim anyway. I knew what the odds were if it didn't work out, but I was willing to try...for Giles…for Angel. "Buffy, No." Xander hurried to say. "Xander, what other choices do we have? Guys? Any ideas? As much as I hate to say it, Spike is our best chance of getting through this alive." I snapped. I looked back at Spike listening attentively. "If he dies, she dies." He knew I was referring to Giles. "Xander you come with me. I am going to need help getting Giles out of there, Where are they at Spike?" I looked at Spike. "The Mansion, it's not far." He responded. "I know where it is. Fine, I'll be there at dawn. Wait for my move." "Right." Spike Sneered. "Bloody Hell." He whispered as he left the room and exited down the hallway.

"Buffy. What's the plan then? What if Spike is lying, what if it's another trap? You'll die." Willow informed me shortly after Spike was gone. "I know. But I have to save Giles. At least now I know where he is. If Spike turns on me I'll just have to kill them all." I stood strong, looking at all my friends. Knowing that might be the last time I ever see them.

"Buffy, let me help. I am going to finish the spell. I know I can do it. I had it down pat. Dru just interrupted me from finishing. If all else fails maybe the spell will work just in time." Willow let in, she looked to Oz and Cordy, "Can you go to the library and get my things?" They both nodded.

"Will. You sure?" I stated with caution.

"I am doing this Buffy. I won't let you die, if there might be someway I can stop it." She replied showing her resolve face. I knew what that meant.

"Okay."

I stood there, watching Xander and Willow talk quietly to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't matter. I just looked. My two best friends, always there for me. I hoped I would make it through this, if not for myself then for them. I had lost everything. I lost Angel. He was my everything. Life was so much harder everyday just being without him. My friends were the only reason I was surviving at this point. Now was the final battle between Angelus and me.

I made a quick stop by the house to grab more weapons, a sword, and more holy water before coming back to the hospital. I sneaked through my window as usual so Mom wouldn't know I stopped by. Willow was preparing the spell by the time I had returned. Oz sat by her side. Xander and Cordy next to him. As I entered no one was speaking. We all knew what was comin, so we just looked at each other. Hoping everyone knew how much we all cared about one another. "I love you guys" Xander said in a low voice. That's all that was said before I looked to Xander, "Ready?"

"As ready and as scared as I can be." Xander smirked. I handed him one of my stakes.

"Good luck." Willow made sure to say as we made our way out the door. I stopped at the door way and turned before leaving, "you too Will." I looked at her softly; hope glistening in both our eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I had to whip this up faster then the rest. My mind is all over the place. Hopefully you all like this. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy. I hope everyone gets that Buffy is the one telling the story. Everything is from her point of veiw. _

Chapter 2

Night was almost over. As Xander and I walked towards the mansion we could see the light streaming across the sky, slowly rising. I almost wished it was night. Wished I could close my eyes in the dark. Maybe that would make it easier, when it came to killing Angel I mean. But I knew the sun would be in our favor. No vampires could leave the mansion without bursting into flames. That thought made me feel a little better about what we were about to do. I contemplated the best course of action. Get Xander in without being seen. Get Xander and Giles out into the sun. Then kill Angel. I hoped Spike would follow through. Xander was surprisingly calm. Of course he was jabbing his stake through the air at that very moment, pretending the air was a vampire. I knew there was a small chance neither of us would make it out alive.

"Xander," I said with somewhat of a forceful tone. He looked up at me, "yeah Buff?" I knew what I needed to say, I just didn't know how. "You uh…" I decided to stay on point. "Listen. Plan is, you get in…get Giles and Get out as fast as you can, into the sunlight… okay. I'll be too busy killing to make sure you got out." I knew I sounded a little harsh, but he understood and nodded accordingly, "Sure thing Buff…I'm not exactly jumping at the thought to hang around. As much as I would love to see you kick Angel's ass…I'll be out as soon as I can…with Giles." He made sure to say. "Good." I said as I looked at him with loving eyes.

We approached the mansion. I wasn't sure which side was the best entrance. I knew Angel used the back more often then the front. I couldn't believe he actually liked the mansion. But then again he was Angelus now. My guess was Giles was locked somewhere towards the back entrance. Where Angelus knew I wouldn't enter first. Knowing that, that's what I decided to do. Hopefully Spike would have him distracted anyway. Angelus knew I would come sooner or later. It was just a matter of when I made my move.

I opened the back entrance, Xander behind me. Both of us ready to charge in. Just as the door swung all the way back we both heard something. "Help." It sounded like someone saying help…but I couldn't quite make it out. "Help." There is was again. I searched the dark room, making sure not to let my guard down…I knew it could be Angel playing a trick. Suddenly something large fell right on top of me, knocking me onto the floor, taking Xander with me. Still close to the entrance of the back entrance, I quickly got up and looked around; not noticing what or who it was that fell on me. Just searching the room, now that we had made a lot of noise I knew Angelus would be there soon.

Before my eyes adjusted Xander noticed what I didn't. The thing or rather I should say person that fell was Giles. "Buffy, it's Giles." Xander made sure to whisper. He was tied to a chair, with a large white cloth tied around his mouth. He was badly hurt. His face was bruised, large cuts on his brow and fingers. His clothes were torn in several different places. "Giles, oh my god." Giles looked at me in pain and relief. There was no time for hugging. Just as Giles passed out I untied him from the chair and lifted him off the floor. Xander held the back door out of my way as I got Giles out into the sunlight. Moments later Giles opened his eyes again. Breathing slowly he forced a small grin on his face. "Buffy. Xander. What are you…?" He started saying. "Giles…Ssshhh, your okay now." I held his face, and then maneuvered his body to lean against the fence not far from the doorway, as he grunted in pain. Xander was kneeled beside us both. "Buffy…this kinda changes the plan doesn't it?" Xander said with a tad of excitement. "We have Giles. So what do we do now?"

I looked at the back entrance, door still wide open. No one was there. This was all a little strange. We found Giles just a little too fast. Something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I was just glad we got Giles.

"Something is wrong…"I stated, "You don't find it a bit weird that Giles was just right there at the entrance? Angel had to have known we would get to him." I looked around in wonder. "I'm going in. I don't know what the hell Angel is playing here, but I'm going in…I'm going to finish this. Xander get Giles to the hospital and stay there." I said forcefully. Xander started to lift Giles to his feet.

"Buffy…" Giles started to speak slowly, taking large breaths in between words. "Angel…he…he doesn't know. He doesn't know the key to awakening Acathla. He tried to get me to….say…but I didn't. I don't know why he let you find me…" his voice trailed off. "Well that's good then right?" I looked back and forth from Xander to Giles. "Wait…Giles…what is the key? You know what it is? Does Angel have it?" I questioned. His lips fought to form words. "He… is the key…his blood…will open the portal…awake Acathla…we can't let that happen Buffy."

"I know. But if Angel doesn't know that, I have a shot. If I can kill him before he even has a clue."

"That'll be a bit hard love." A voice mumbled from the open door way to the mansion. I couldn't see the man but I knew well enough who it was.

"Xander Go." I shouted turning my glare to the door way. Xander finished getting Giles to his feet, they both started off in the direction away from the mansion, Xander holding Giles up every step. "Spike." I seemed to say with somewhat of a growl. "Where's Angel?" I finished. "In the other room starting the ritual. As soon as I tell him that he is... the key right…we'll be done here…and you'll be dead pet. I just knew poor watcher couldn't wait to spill his guts. Just had to wait for the right moment love." He poured the words out with such disdain. With a big grin on his face he turned and disappeared into the dark room.

He knew. The bastard planned this. Let us save Giles so they could find out what the key was. How I knew this might happen. That whole bit about liking people was bull shit. But I still had time. I would just have to kill Spike as well now. So I followed into the dark room.

Spike was no where to be seen. As I made my way through the mansion I could hear Angel's voice chanting. He had started the ritual. Of course he knew I was coming. I saw the guard, his back facing me, blocking my entrance to where Angel and Acathla were. I seized what moment I had, pulled my sword out as silently as I could. With one swift swing I cut off the vampires head…watching the dust fly out around me. I took a quick glance around the room, sword in the ready position. I saw Angel, holding a small jar of what I assumed to be herbs…hopefully and chanting loudly in front of Acathla. Spike wasn't far behind him, holding Drusilla. Within moments all eyes were on me.

"Hello lover." Angelus smirked. "Right on time. I see Spike helped you find your way here just great." Angelus finished as Spike smirked along with him and Drusilla.

"Actually yeah he did, to kill you!" I retorted. Standing strong with my sword, at that moment not taking my eyes off of Angel. He wasn't bleeding from what I could see, so there was still much of the ritual left to do. Blood just always had to be involved in these things.

Great I thought. Three against one................ hurry Willow, I thought.


	4. Chapter 2 Cont

_Authors Note: Dont' worry, there's more.__._

"You ready to die Slayer?" Angelus hissed.

"Only if you're coming with me." Again I retorted.

The moment had come. The one I never wanted to see. Angel set aside the jar and cut his wrist. I had to move, before he could finish, I had to do something. But I couldn't move. I just stared at my lover, as he started chanting again. Before I could realize what I was doing, someone hit Angelus upside the face from behind, knocking Angelus to the floor. He hit the floor so hard. As Spike pulled back the back end of a sword I noticed it was him that had done it. This was turning out to be easier then I thought.

Within moments Spike dropped the sword on the floor, ran over to Drusilla and picked her up. She started fighting against him, whispering Angel's name. Spike wrapped his arm around her neck silencing her. "Sorry love." He ran out of the room. I didn't know where he was headed. I didn't care. Spike had followed through after all. I mean yeah the whole part about liking people was bullshit. But he really hated Angelus and wanted Dru back. I figured he didn't care if the world went to hell. At least he would have Dru by his side.

Just as I had time to register this Angel had come to. He saw the sword Spike had dropped and instantly picked it up facing me. "So, it's just you and me now huh. Just the way I like it." Angel Scowled with a slight grin on his gorgeous face. I had to remember he wasn't Angel. Angel loved me. Angel would never do all the things that Angelus was doing to me…to my friends. It was time. Angelus had to die. Angel headed to wards Acathla, ready to pull out the sword and unleash hell on us all.

Before he could reach Acathla I came at him with a flying kick. His face flew around in a circle. As it did his sword barely missed me flying about. He turned instantly slashing the sword at my face. It was on. Back and forth we moved across the room, sword hitting sword, both of us in an attempt to keep from being killed by the other. I hadn't even noticed I was backed up into the corner. I kept slashing with my sword keeping him at a distance. His sword flew around and caught the side of my arm throwing me to the ground. I dropped my sword, not far from my feet. I couldn't waiver. One moment of me unconscious and he would awake Acathla.

"So that's all huh…No ones coming to save you…"Angel sneered. "No friends…No love…No Hope. Take all that away and what's left?" Angel finished. So much anger, so much hate filled my entire being. I was the slayer. I killed vampires. Vampires feared me. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Angel was the one standing in front of me, about to take my life. So I focused, I focused on the kill, the movement of the room. I could do this. Angelus took this opportunity to lunge the sword at my face. Faster then I can even explain I caught the sword in between my hands, inches away from my face as I opened my eyes and glared at Angelus. "ME." I shouted as I forced the sword back hitting Angelus in the face, breaking his nose. As he fell back I jumped to my feet, retrieving my sword. I lashed straight forward, my sword caught Angel's leg. Only going in so far I retracted my sword lunging at him again. By this time he had backed away further and blocked my sword with his. I noticed how close we were to Acathla.

As Angelus reached back his sword ready to charge me, I saw my moment. I was closer to Acathla then he was. I jumped in the air, sword flying; I whirled around kicking Acathla's stone figure as hard as I possibly could. Acathla's large stone body started to fall. Angelus had fallen back trying to miss my sword. With all the strength I had left I kicked it once more, landing on my knees this time infront of where Acathla once stood. I watched as Acathla fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. The sword that was stuck in his chest was now freed and broken on the floor.

I looked at Acathla in amazement. I did it, Acathla was defeated. But my victory was short lived. Angelus took that moment to get behind me and run his sword through my lower back. "Bitch." He yelled as he ran me through. After he pulled the sword out I turned to him. The pain was more then I could handle. I fell to the floor clutching at my stomach where the sword had cut through me. Angelus stood there, sword in hand. I didn't know what he planned to do next, I could barely move.

Meanwhile, Cordy was picking up some cups that had fallen onto the floor. Willow was chanting so loudly it was shaking the room, Oz still at Willows side. "O safia, O safia, ocum….ocum." Willow finished chanting as the Orb of Thesulah glowed brightly before them.

Now lying on the floor I was trying to move. Trying to get up, trying not to die. I felt my body weaken. I looked up at Angelus coming towards me with the sword. Suddenly a bright light lit up his eyes as he moaned in pain. He dropped his sword and fell to the floor in front of me. As his head rose he looked as if he was crying. He looked at me; his eyes were warm, not dark anymore like Angelus's were. "Buffy…" Angel said softly as he moved towards me. "Buffy what…" as he got closer he noticed the large gash in my stomach. "Buffy oh my god, what happened? Where are we? I...I... don't remember." He finished as he moved my helpless body onto his lap. "Angel..?" I managed to say, gasping for air. It was him, it was my Angel. Willow did it, the spell worked. I saw tears fill his eyes. He knew it was bad, I knew it was bad. "Angel…I love you." I said as I started to lose feeling in my body. "I love you." Angel said, his voice filled with so much love. "Buffy…please…don't go." He ran his hand across my cheek, leaned down softly and kissed my lips. I managed the softest smile as I looked up into my lover's eyes. "Angel…you…", those were the last words to leave my mouth as I passed out in his arms.


	5. Chapter 2 end

End of Episode. To read the Next Episode Read "ALIVE" on my stories List.


End file.
